


Purple Mother Fucker

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Bathing/Washing, Cum Inflation, F/F, Family, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, Magic, Masturbation, Monsters, Other, Penis Size, Shemale, Size Difference, Squirting, Sweat, cum, excessive cum, female orgasm, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A giant, purple, futanari cyclops gets visited by her adoptive mother over the weekend. There's always been a great deal of unsaid sexual tension between the two, but it's always been manageable...Until now.





	Purple Mother Fucker

Blue let out a hearty yawn, covering her open mouth and peeking at the countryside through tired, teary eyes. It was only about 6AM, but Blue had been up for at least two hours prior. She still wasn’t fully awake.

“Mhmmmm…I need to lay down once I get to Sim’s,” she said to herself.

Blue was referring to her daughter, Simone. Well, her adoptive daughter. As the bookkeeper of her city’s arcane library, Blue goes out on a lot of research trips. Most of these trips involve traveling far away from her home kingdom, to strange and exotic cities and lands. She met Simone on one such trip – Simone was a young slave girl no older than 15, though her owners held no accurate records of her birth. Blue’s maternal instincts got the better of her all those years ago and she ended up taking more than just books and alchemical ingredients home with her. She brought a family home with her, or what would eventually evolve into a family.

Simone’s transition from involuntary servitude to carefree lass was a slow and at times difficult one, but the two of them made it through together. Blue insisted that Simone not call her “mom,” but that she call her by her name. The tender thrall had been held to titles like “master” and “mistress” for her entire life; Blue bought Simone out of a life of servitude to end that forced formality and faux respect that her slavers poisoned her mind with. Since their first day together, Blue and Simone had become totally inseparable. Even now, with Simone living on her own, Blue visits her every week: sometimes evenings, sometimes afternoons, sometimes mornings, but always at least 10 hours at a time.

This was one of Blue’s rare multi-day visits. The busy mage finally found time in her occupied schedule to spend an entire weekend in the countryside with Simone. Two days, one night. Blue intended to make those days last as long as possible, which is why she decided to pack up and leave so early.

“Sim’s gonna be so happy that I have the whole weekend off,” Blue mused to herself. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to spend a whole night with her. Seems like just yesterday that she was crawling into my bed to comfort herself at night…”

A whimsical sigh left her lips.

“She got so big, so fast.”

Wandering closer and closer to Simone’s cabin, the sounds of running water crashing against rock rumbled around in Blue’s head. She was finally there. That was the waterfall right next to Simone’s house, just over one more rocky hill. Blue could see the brilliant, clear creek water to her left, streaming down as she walked up the incline.

Eventually, Blue made it to the top. She peeked her head over the limestone to see…

“Mmmmm…The water is  _soooo_  warm today…”

There was Simone. 12-feet tall, bumpy-skinned, purple, cyclopean, and red-headed.

On her back, legs spread open like a dog. Totally naked.

“S-S-Simone!”

Simone’s singular red eye darted over in the direction of her mother’s voice before she responded:

“Blue!”

Simone’s thighs clapped shut. She was thrown slightly off-balance by the surprise and rocked back, head half-submerged in springwater and ass raised to the sky. Her penis was squished between her legs, but her baseball-sized testicles still peeked out. They were draped over her plump and well-cleaned taint, partially obscuring it from her mother’s slack jawed gaze.

“What are you doing here this early, Blue? I’m still bathing!”

Blue’s face was flush with blood, red as a beat. She spoke frantically as she turned her head away:

“I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking about how early it was!”

“I-It’s fine, Mom…” Simone replied.

The shock had disappeared from Simone’s voice. She sounded regretful for reacting in such a dramatic fashion. Sitting up in her pool, Simone wrapped her breasts behind her forearm and covered up her groin with her palm.

“Can you wait for me at the house? I’m almost done, and I’ll come right over.”

“Sure, sweetie…”

Blue slipped away over the stone mountain, headed off to the house she built with Simone. She waited for about five minutes, pacing back and fourth and fiddling with the contents of her bag.

“Hey, Blue.”

Blue swung her head around when she heard Simone’s voice.

“ _Good, she’s clothed now,_ ” Blue thought to herself.

“Oh, Sim, how was your day yesterday?” Blue chuckled awkwardly through her sentence, the kind of way one only really does if they’re nervous.

Blue tried as best as she could to brush their embarrassing encounter under the bridge. She traveled all this way to spend a weekend with her beloved daughter; no need to feel awkward together.

Normal. Blue just wanted a normal, peaceful weekend with Simone.

“I-it was fine, Blue.”

Simone was gripping her skirt, trying to pull it down. Blue’s head was filled with questions, trying to determine why. Was she embarrassed that Blue saw her naked? The only reason Blue felt embarrassed about it was because it was unexpected. A few more hours and she was sure she’d be totally over it. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d seen Sim naked, either; they’d been to public bathhouses before. They had before the swap, anyway…

Simone wasn’t always a purple cyclopean giant. In fact, she was a normal human just like Blue up until a couple years ago. Then the ring swapped Blue’s Simone with the monster-universe version of Simone. To Blue herself,  _both_  Simones were equally hers – they both held the same memories of their time together, and Simone even still knew her address and the names of all her friends. The only obstacle the swap threw between them was the logistical problem of her height. That’s why she lived in the hills all alone now, and also the reason why Blue made it a point of visiting as often as she could and as often as she did. She still loved Simone and genuinely wanted to spend time with her.

There was the matter of a  _second_  change to her physiology that couldn’t really be glossed over either…

Simone was a dickgirl, age 22 and at her sexual peak.

Blue had noticed Simone take the occasional pass at her over the last few months, but every time it happened Blue was somehow able to deflect her daughter’s advances. Coercive magic needed to be involved sometimes, but a mother’s gotta do what a mother’s gotta do – that’s how Blue rationalized it to herself.

Still, even though this was the first time Blue had ever walked in on Simone bathing post-swap, it was totally out of character for her to be acting this way.

“Blue? Blue!”

Blue heard a loud, familiar voice ringing in her hears.

“ _Blue!_ ”

“H-uh…what?” Blue was suddenly aware of her surrounding again. Simone was still standing in front of her, looking bashful and concerned.

“You were lost in thought. What’s wrong, were you thinking about work again?”

The almost motherly worry in Simone’s voice struck Blue right in her heart. This was the kind of affection she cherished from her relationship with her daughter. Nobody cared for her the way Simone did, and she knew that. No matter what ever happened to them in the future, not even the cosmic powers of the universe could tarnish their love for one another.

Blue felt a few tears building up in her vision. She wiped them away before she spoke back to Simone.

“O-oh, no. Not at all, Sim. I’m fine, really…”

“Are you sure? Are you tired from coming up here so early?”

“I might be, actually. I haven’t eaten yet this morning, either.”

Blue looked over her shoulder at Simone’s vegetable patches. All she could see were their stems sticking out of the rich dirt, but they all looked delicious. It was only then that Blue realized just how hungry she was.

“Lord, I can’t wait to get something in me. Start up the stove, Sim, I’m going to pick some food.”

Sim nodded meekly in response.

Blue turned her entire body to face the cabin-side plot where Simone kept a large sustenance-farming operation going – large for a human, anyway.

“I’m going to pick some potatoes and onions – we can even make gratin if you’ve still got any of that cheese I left you last time I visited.”

Blue bent over to dig some spuds out of the earth. Her deep navy gown hugged her curves as it hung draped over her behind. As she dug into the earth with her fingers, her hips jerked up and down sporadically. Once she’d finally liberated her first tuber, her dress had ridden half-up her thighs.

“ _Ohhhh…I love that view. In fact, I…think I have to squat down a little just to get a little closer look_.”

“Hmm? Did you say something, Sim?”

Blue looked over her shoulder.

“Oops. Looks like my skirt was a little too short for this. Pesky lil’ thing…”

It was Sim, talking through pouty, pursed lips.

Simone’s eye wandered down to her own pendulous cock. It was flaccid, but still nearly a foot in length. She put horse-girls to shame and could put an unprepared human in a hospital.

“I think I like this view just as much. Hard to decide which is better, though…What do you think, Blue?”

“ _Simone!_ ”

Blue’s motherly disgust and disapproval could be heard for miles. She immediately stood upright again, readjusting her dress and readying her staff in her off-hand.

 _“I didn’t think I’d have to do this so early into my trip,”_  Blue thought to herself as she readied a libido-dampening spell. “ _This one always works…”_

“ _NGRITJE JASHTË_!” Blue yelled out.

A whirl of black energy shot out of her oak pole, flying at Simone. Faced with a mass of magical energy rocketing straight for her eye, Simone…

Smirked. She just smirked. Moments before the spell would collide with her face, Simone whispered something just barely within Blue’s range of hearing:

“ _Pasqyrë._ ”

“W-what?!”

Blue was flabbergasted. That was a mirroring spell!

A mist surrounded Simone, smothering and slowing her mother’s black spell before reversing its trajectory and spitting it back out at full-speed towards Blue. Capitalizing on the element of surprise, Simone quietly uttered another spell.

“ _Rrit_.”

The dark cloud snapped to a light hue of pink before washing over Blue.

A direct hit.

“S-Sim…What did you… _Gooouh!_ ”

Tears welled up in Blue’s eyes. Her spine curled as she stood. Thick, sloppy fluid started to drip from her panties. Her soiling girlcum quickly seeped through her dark dress, somehow staining it even darker.

“What’s the matter, Blue? I thought you’d be quick enough to deflect that one.  _Are you feeling okay?_ ”

Simone asked that last question in the same condescending and playful tone that a mother would use on an infant.

“You don’t think I never learned any magic from you, do you? What kind of royal-mage’s daughter would I be if I didn’t know a spell or two? Not like I have much else to do while I’m all alone out here…”

“Sim…what are you saying..?”

Blue truly couldn’t comprehend half of what Simone was saying.

“Oh, what am I babbling on about…”

Simone sauntered over to Blue as she stood paralyzed. The purple giant tore the fur tube-top off her chest, exposing her enormous breasts and fat, sunken nipples. She lifted her tiny skirt, which wasn’t doing much to cover up her swelling member at this point anyway.

“This must be all you can think about now, right Blue?”

She shoved her blunt, semi-erect bushwhacker in her mother’s face. Her orange hairs were still damp and glistening from her bath.

“ _S-Shimooohne…_ ”

Blue’s speech was heavily impaired by a combination of mild-altering magic and a face full of dick. Simone was squishing Blue’s upper-lip against her gums with the gentle press of her dick. Her nose was smooshed right up against Simone’s bumpy cock. Simone didn’t smell musky or grimy. She’d just gotten out of the bath after all, and she did like to keep clean regardless.

“Ooohh Blue,” Simone cooed, “I…I want this so bad.”

Sim cupped her mother’s chin in one of her hands, holding it up so she could stare into her eyes.

“ _Syhmm…”_

Blue’s was loosing the power to stand on her own too feet, and Simone could feel her getting heavier in her hand. She drew Blue in closer, propping her up against her 6-foot leg and smooshing Blue’s face into her purple lap.

“You’re so adorable like this…It almost makes me forget about your…”

Simone gulped as she stared over Blue’s back, at her generously round and youthful behind.

“You want this too. R-right, Blue?”

Simone squeezed Blue’s fleshy rear, forcing soft moans out of the diabolist. Nothing resembling conscious speech, just lust-filled pleas for more. More touching. More squeezing. More love.

Blue’s inhibitions were fading fast. Every passing second, every loving touch, every spoken word from Simone brought Blue closer to the edge of reason. Thick, slippery juices rolled down her inner-thighs. It was the spell that had brought this on: her own enchantment, reversed in effect and direction.

“Blue,” Simone repeated, “can we do this?”

“ _Yeffsssshh…_ ” she mumbled into Sim’s thick upper-thigh.

“ _What am I…saying?_ ” Blue’s inner-voice questioned briefly.

“Oh, Blue!” Simone’s excited voice carried over the entire mountainside. “Thank you! I…I love you so much!”

Sim effortlessly ripped the sorceress’ garb off her mother before throwing her down on a soft patch of dirt. Simone’s weighty frame quickly followed. Sim’s toned butt slammed down on Blue’s pelvis, pinning the helpless human to the ground.  Simone’s slapped her still only half-swollen rod between Blue’s perky, jiggling, crystal-ball sized breasts.

“You can use your mouth to help me get hard, right?”

Without waiting for an answer, she plunged a third of her hefty pole down Blue’s throat. Blue nearly gagged on it, coughing and spitting up saliva all over Simone’s uncut dome. Blue could feel some immediate changes to Sim’s cock; it was starting to widen and firm. The drool-covered thing was pushing itself out of Blue’s cheeks as it swelled with more and more blood.

“Ooohh yeah, that’s  _exactly_ what I needed…”

Simone kept pushing her slimed-up cock into Blue’s mouth, not making any progress in terms of penetration. Just the size of her head was too much to fit between Blue’s human-sized lips now; she’d have better luck trying to get Blue swallow a whole grapefruit. The weight of Sim’s spotted dick against Blue’s jaw had forced her mouth as wide open as it could get.

Still in a trance from her failed spell, Blue used her tongue to assist her daughter. She slipped the bumpy, pink organ between her lips and Simone’s crown, sticking it in between her glans and her foreskin. Sim’s cock was much too big to wrap her tongue around. Instead, Blue swiped her rough tongue all across the underside of the giant’s head.

“O-oooh! T-That feels  _sooooo_  good!”

Another wave of blood rushed through Simone’s enormous root, making it even larger. She was finally flying at full mast. The force of her sudden growth cocked Blue’s head back and pulled her tongue out of Sim’s foreskin.

Blue lay helplessly on the ground, breathing heavily with her tongue lolling out. Her breasts heaved with each labored breath.

Simone could feel her heart fluttering in her breast. This was a side of Blue she’d never seen, but one she’d wanted to see for a very long time.

“I can’t wait any more,” Sim yelled, “I-I need to put it in!”

Blue protested weakly; she was starting to come down off of the effects of the spell she was under.

“S-Sim…It won’t f-fhiiihhh…”

Between the cyclops sitting on her chest and the wind that had just been dicked out of her, Blue couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“No! It’ll work! I promise!”

Sim slid her hands under Blue’s armpits and hoisted the human out from under her lavender bottom. She repositioned Blue as if she were nothing but a sex doll, built light enough to throw around without exerting much of an effort. The magical effect on Blue’s mind might have been wearing off, but her body was still nice and flexible.

Sim lined her cock up with Blue’s pussy, sizing up before insertion. With the very base of her cock pressed up against Blue’s clit, the head reached all the way up to her nipples.

“S-Shhee?” Blue tried to reason. “Itsh tooh biiigh…”

“Oh yeah?”

A mischievous smirk lit up on Sim’s face, brow furled as if she’d just been told a joke. She grabbed Blue’s wrist with her 4-fingerd paws, reared her pelvis back, and pulled Blue on her lubed-up pole.

“ _Aaaauhh!_   _S-Siiihhm!_ ”

Blue’s labia parted wide to accommodate Simone.  _All_  of Simone. Sticky girlcum splattered and oozed all over the giant’s two-foot cock. Blue’s abdomen framed a thick, pulsating bulge. Her shifting flesh, partially assisted by the lingering effects of her self-inflicted spell, made way for Simone to bore deeper, deeper and deeper still. The bump in her raised tummy reached all the way up to her belly-button before Sim finally bottomed out.

Blue could feel every raised, wart-like bump speckled across Sim’s length. They scraped against the walls of her vagina and dug into her G-spot when Sim was as fully inserted as their mismatched biologies would allow. For as large as Sim was, in a way their bodies were made for each other.  Blue was the first person Sim had ever stuck her mammoth cock in, and Sim hoped dearly that she’d be the only one too. On the other hand, Sim was perfectly built to satisfy  _all_  of the sexual needs and desires Blue hid behind her public persona as a stuffy government thaumaturge.

Blue was getting lightheaded as she stared at the bulge in her midsection grow and shrink with Simone’s every thrust. The more Blue focused on the bulge, the better she could feel it.

“B-Bluuuue! I can’t hold it in any moooore!”

A great warmth filled up Simone’s cock as she approached orgasm. She tried as hard as the could to hold it in. Her thrusting picked up for a final rally, faster and faster as the tension in her chest and in her loins grew. Eventually, that tension grew too much to bear.

Simone pulled Blue in as far down on her rod as she could force her. The giant let go of her mother’s wrists. She wrapped her arms around Blue’s back and lifted her shaking, malleable body up to prop against her own. Wrapped in the loving embrace of Sim’s enormous arms, Blue received the dickgirl’s seed.

Viscous ropes of cum shot out of Sim’s urethra, straight into Blue’s hungry womb. The walls of her uterus were painted totally white; not a square millimeter was left unfertilized. Thick and syrupy seminal fluid seeped into her tubes. Sim’s protein-heavy diet and hyper charged giant-hormones made her incredibly virile. Blue could almost feel the millions upon millions of sperm digging into the pink flesh of her uterine walls. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the world went dark. The abdominal bulge highlighting the shape of Sim’s tool started to round out too, taking on a more amorphous shape as her womb inflated with cum.

Simone felt the gentle warmth and liquid pressure of her partner’s bloating gut against her own abdomen. It felt nice. She hugged Blue even tighter.

Once her orgasm subsided, Simone pulled an unconscious Blue off of her flaccid cock. Once she finally managed to get her broad, flared tip free, sperm spurted from Blue’s overstuffed cunt. Her stomach deflated, and a massive pool soaked the tender soil she was lying on. Simone stood over her adoptive mother and newly appointed toy to admire her work; she had to contemplate her next move, too…

* * *

“ _Mmmmmh…_ ”

Blue moaned in her sleep, reliving the experience she’d just had in her mind as Simone watched her from a few feet away. The sorceress had been placed chest-down on a bear pelt in the middle of Sim’s house. Simone herself was lounging in one of her wooden chairs, still butt naked and vigorously stroking her half-soft penis. She was desperately trying to regain her erection so they could continue. Even though her body was fighting against her, Sim still had plenty of pent-up sexual energy and frustration to get out. If Blue got up and left before Sim got it all out, she might not be able to bear it.

“Ohhh… _Fuck_! I can almost feel it getting hard again!”

Simone had worked herself into an incredible sweat. Heavy beads rolled down her brow and her back. Her hair was wet and reflective, almost like she’d jumped back into the bath. The unfinished wood seat under her glistening rear was stained with the cyclops’s pheromone-laden sweat. The entire room reeked of sex, even though none had actually taken place within it…

Yet.

“I can’t take it anymore!”

Sim’s masturbation had picked up to a frantic pace; she was working her bumpy shaft raw with her full-bodied strokes. She was solid as stone, twitching with anticipation, and dripping precum again. She finally let go of her shaft as she slouched back in her seat, panting like a dog. Her cock waved around independent of the rest of her body, rumbling and towering twenty-four mighty inches above her lap.

Sim rose out of her chair and cast it aside, splintering it in the process. She stomped towards her mother and the ground shook with every step. Sim leaned down, slid her left hand underneath Blue’s pelvis, and lifted her up onto her knees and chest. Blue’s large, shapely ass pointed up to the roof as Simone squatted even lower to line up her reinvigorated dick with her mother’s behind.

Sweat drops trickled down off of Simone’s face, striking Blue in the temple.

“ _Mmmmmmm…W-whaaa_?”

Blue glanced behind her and saw Simone, staring directly at her with one big, crazy eye. Blue was suddenly aware of exactly what kind of situation she was in; her naked chest pressed against a soft fur rug, belly still heavy and weighed down with seed, enormous purple hands gripping each of her shoulders, and Simone’s womb-buster rubbing against her labia.

“S-Sim, wait” Blue frantically requested, “I-I-I’m not ready yet. I’m still so– _UGH!_ ”

Simone pinned Blue to the floor with her right arm, pressing down against her upper back. Blue extended one of her shaking arms out, grasping at the light coming in from the open doorway, escape mentally in her sights but so far out of reach in reality.

“Oh noooo, Blue…I’ve got a lot more I wanna do with ‘ya today.” Sim reached around Blue’s front with her free hand, using her meaty fingers to part the blue-haired vixen’s slutty cunt while verbally teasing her. “I know you want this just as bad as I do…I can feel just how wet you are.”

“ _Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ ” Blue’s knees knocked together as she cursed through gritted her teeth.

“Mhmm…I knew you’d like that…”

Simone shoved two whole fingers into Blue’s vagina. It was nice and relaxed, so Sim was able to slip right in.

“ _Eep!_ ” Blue shrieked. “ _S-Sim! Y-you’re hitting my–OOOUGH!!!_ ”

Sim made a little hook with her two 9-inch fingers, tugging at the walls of Blue’s sensitive pussy. She’d found Blue’s G-spot again, digging her fingerprint into it and sending out waves of pleasure.

Blue’s voice was climbed higher and got squeakier with every tug and press Simone made.

 _“Sim! Stop it! I’m gonna…I’m gonna…!!!_ ”

_PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH!_

Blue let out a large squirt as her entire lower body shook in orgasm. Simone withdrew her hand just as Blue had reached her climax; the giant’s strong but soft palms rubbed against Blue’s quivering pussy as it shot out fluid. The spray shot across their home, striking things on tables, drenching the rug below them, and battering Simone’s own member. The warm, sticky juices trickled down Sim’s entire shaft and dripped off her head, mixing with a growing pool of precum below.

Once Blue stopped squirting, about 12 seconds later, she looked back at Simone again.

“Sim…I…I want you so badly! F-Fuck me! Please!”

“Hmm…Your tone sure has changed.” A big, dumb smile appeared on Sim’s sweat-covered face. “Are you sure that’s not the magic still talking?”

Blue wasn’t under any sort of magical spell any longer – it had worn off while she was unconscious. Blue was speaking for herself. She thought about all the time she’d spent with Simone and about how things had changed since the little girl she used to know became a giant. She thought about her choices as a mom, about how she was really more of a friend than a parent. Blue still loved Simone unconditionally, but not in the same way that a mother loves her daughter; at least that’s not how it was any longer. Lots of things have changed, and the knowledge that Simone loved her like  _that_ was a startling surprise. Blue remembered what Simone said, back in the garden:

“ _Thank you! I…I love you so much!_ ”

Blue sort of loved Simone that way now, too.

Blue threw on her own silly little smirk to stare back at Sim with.

“W-what?” Blue’s trembling voice and wrinkled brow made her act of faux confidence thoroughly unconvincing. “You don’t lo-love me anymo-ore?”

Simone froze for a second, looking dumbfounded into Blue’s eyes. Tears started welling up in her own huge eye as she came to realize the depth of their mutual love. She’d been so selfish, but Blue still loved her anyway.

Simone clumsily grabbed her throbbing cock; her pounding heart and the emotional high she was on was making her shake all over.

“Blue!!!”

All at once, all two feet of thick, pulsating meat crammed straight into Blue’s waiting cunt. No fanfare, no teasing…Simone felt as thought her own heart might explode if  _she_  were teased. Simone thrust quickly and deeply, tenderizing her mother’s jiggling behind. The clapping of pelvis against rump was completely drowned out by both of their passionate cries. Simone’s hips thrust faster and faster, while Blue’s cheeks shifted to redder and redder tones.

“Blue, I’m gonna…I can’t…!”

“It’s okay, baby! Let it all out! I want it so much!”

“ _AAAAAUUUGH!!!_ ”

Simone fell with on top of Blue with the full weight of her body, driving her monstrous cock all the way in to its root. The purple giant’s torso totally eclipsed her human mothers’ entire body in size, pinning the enchantress against the floor with zero chance of escape; Blue simply didn’t have the power to move 500 lbs. of muscle, bone and fat off of her back.

The cyclops’ gargantuan member rattled as it let out its load, repainting Blue’s womb in her virile blend. Blue’s tiny cunt inflated with cum again, spreading out against the soft but cum-soaked rug.

Simone pumped her frothy cream into Blue for a full half-minute until her orgasm finally ended. Blue had passed out again, with another dumb smile on her face. Sim pulled the fat head of her cock free of the tightly hugging lips of Blue’s worn cunny, and a steady stream of cum poured out after it.

“ _Phew…_ ”

Sim stood up over Blue’s body again, wiping the sweat off her brow.

“I feel like I could keep going forever! Now…where should I take her to next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations by @poppy-whomper on Tumblr


End file.
